classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween Costumes
This should be fairly self-explanatory. For those unfamiliar with the costume character's canon, it's listed in parentheses next to their name. (If the canon differs between our world and the TNG world, the real-world version takes precedence. Usually.) Characters are sorted alphabetically by surname and then by family and age. Halloween 2052 * Chryssa Argyris: Cat ears and whiskers. * Jenna Boyd: Sailor Venus * Anna Chang: None Nepeta Leijon (Homestuck) * Jezzebelle Connor: Kimber (Jem and the Holograms) * Lorelei Cyrus: A sword * Noah Ennew: David Bowie the Space Wizard * Ivy Harmon: Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Alec Harmon: The Sixth Doctor (Doctor Who) * Brandy Hebert: Sailor Jupiter * Tamsyn Kite: Professor Moriarty (Sherlock Holmes) * Original Jiaxua Kensington: Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) * Dora Lovelark: Raz (Psychonauts) * Erika Maxwell: Sailor Mars * Naomi Maxwell: Sailor Mercury * Delia McPhee: Oracle (Batman) * Everett Moore: John Constantine * Moire Myrekrig: Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) * Clone Joss Page: Troll Doc Brown (Back to the Future) * Kiya Sakai: Tinkerbell (Peter Pan) * Kacy Sharpe: Half an angel and half a devil * Milo Sharpe: RGB (The Property of Hate) * Lavinia Tennenbaum II: Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) * Ophelia Tennenbaum: Chell (Portal series) * Misty Tringham: Sailor Moon Halloween 2051 * Zylpha Adar: Sherlock Holmes * Soi Akutsumaki: Sexy Nurse * Aurora Bandercroft: A Pirate * Lou Black V: Jack the Ripper * Sid Carmody: 2D (Gorillaz) * Emma (M) Clark: Oerba Yun Fang (Final Fantasy XIII) * Sam Crow: Shadow 2 (Gunnerkrigg Court) Karkat Vantas (Homestuck) * Caleb Cyrus: Victorian Naval Officer * Gabrielle Cyrus: Victorian Wife * Lorelei Cyrus: Zombie Slayer Yoko Ono * Elly Cyrus: The Phoenix (X-Men) * Amelia Degraffe: The BLU Spy (or arguably the RED Spy disguised as the BLU Spy) (Team Fortress series) * Ling Derring: Sexy witch * Maxi Fieldman: Communism * David Fleischman: A Hipster * Chloe Forbes: A Race Car (her wheelchair) and driver (her) * Michael Franks: Fat, retired Space Marine * Paul Garamond: Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) * Chris Giles: Blues Brother * Emerald Griffin: Sexy Uncle Sam Jade Harley (Homestuck) * Sapphire Griffin: Hawley Griffin (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) - better known as The Invisible Man Nepeta Leijon (Homestuck) * Topaz Griffin: Marisa Kirisame Eridan Ampora (Homestuck) * Minnie Guy: Theodore "Ted" Logan (Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure) * Alec Harmon: The Sixth Doctor (Doctor Who) * Ivy Harmon: Red Ivy Sollux Captor (Homestuck) * Melissa Hastings: Oerba Dia Vanille (Final Fantasy XIII) * Rachel Heffron: Tessa Gossaline * Tomoe Himura (AKA Bob): French Maid * Dan Jared: A 1337 Sup3r S01di3r * Aimee Kensington: A fairy princess * Tamsyn Kite: Noodle (Gorillaz) * Gabe Lovelark: Bro Strider (Homestuck) * Dora Lovelark: Raz (Psychonauts) Antimony Carver (Gunnerkrigg Court) Vriska Serket (Homestuck) * Katie Mason: A Geisha * Erika Maxwell: Kei (Dirty Pair) - as seen in a currently nonexistent remake * Ken Maxwell: Guy in a Monster mask * Isabel May: Chikako Takeda (Psychopomp Section) * Zeta Morgan: A Vault Dweller (Fallout) * Sigma Morgan: Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Clone Joss Page: A Blues Brother * Annelise Quinney: Shizuka Sakuraba (Psychopomp Section) * Jareth Ragwort: Jareth the Goblin King (Labyrinth) * Kesara Rodriguez: Killa Bee * Clone Alli Routhier: The Bride (Kill Bill) * Kiya Sakai: Kirisame Marisa (Touhou) * Emily Sakai: Some kind of moderately-indecent Sailor Moon type costume * Will Shackspier: The Mad Hatter (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) * Catherine Shackspier-or-whatever-her-name-is: Blue Ivy * Carmine Whatshisface: Freddie Mercury * Milo Sharpe: Zombie John Lennon * Rory Sharpe: Mello (Death Note) * Mariah Smythe: Lady Gaga * Damien Tanner: Dream of the Endless (The Sandman) * Darcy Tennenbaum: Edward Scissorhands * Lavinia Tennenbaum II: River Tam (Firefly) * Ophelia Tennenbaum: Delirium of the Endless (The Sandman) * Emerson Vannett: The Phantom of the Opera * Jon Xavier: Larry Fine * Eddie Yang: Moe Howard * Billy Zimmerman: Curly Howard * Cherry: A sexy vampire Kanaya Maryam (Homestuck) * Ryu: Palette Swap Ryu * Wes Whatshisface: Gamzee Makara (Homestuck) Halloween 2050 (Very few of these costumes saw use because of Halloween being hijacked by fear illusions.) * Maxi Fieldman: A Professional Wrestler * Sapphire Griffin: Hawley Griffin (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) - better known as The Invisible Man * Joss Guy: The Joker (Batman) * Minnie Guy: Theodore "Ted" Logan (Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure) * Sally Jones: Charlie Brown's Ghost Costume. * Milo Sharpe: Captain Obvious * Damien Tanner: Dream of the Endless (The Sandman) * Sigma: Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) ---- =T2G Era= Halloween 2030: * Niobe Archer: The RED Demoman (TF2) * Lou Black: Nero * Violet Black: A less conservative corseted goth outfit * Danny Brooks: Generic pirate * Adam Cambridge: Jack (Into the Woods) * Josh Chadwick: Rorschach (Watchmen) * Apple Dé Marquer: An elf girl to match Walter * Soccer Dé Marquer: A generic superhero * Rebekka Derring: Sexy Nurse * Peter Donavan: Optimus Prime (Transformers) * Nate Hawkins: Robin Hunter from Child Prey * Miranda Islett: The Original Yellow Ranger (Power Rangers) * Jake Sparks: The RED Medic (TF2) * Sam Johnson: One of the Nosferatu (The classics never die!) * Si Johnson: Cousin Itt (The Addams Family) * Walter Kensington: An evil dark warlord to match Apple * Annie Kensington: Mell Kelly (Narbonic) * Jimmy Kensington: Silent Bob (the View Askewniverse) * Lucy Kensington: The Bride of Frankenstein * Madison Kensington: A doctor * Mary Kent: Little Red Riding Hood (Into the Woods) * Zack Kent: Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) * Becky Kent: Dot Warner (Animaniacs) * Seamus Kent: Wacko Warner (Animaniacs) * Katerina Kinsler: Mystique (Marvel Comics) * Rosemary Kinsler: Catwoman (DC Comics) * Rhiannon Kinsler: Batman (DC Comics) * Naomi Llewellyn: Red Scout-tan (Nerf Now) * Henry Mason: Satan * Anja Meretzky: Misa Amane (Death Note) * Sophie Mistry: Tessa from Faily McFail * Asher Mistry: Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) * Hilary McClintock: L (Death Note) * Celeste Page: A Ghostbuster (Ghostbusters) * Will Page: Slimer (Ghostbusters) * Joss Page: The RED Engineer (TF2) * Bill Page: Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Ghostbusters) * Mira Page: Dairine Callahan again (Young Wizards) * Tes Pairth: Herself plus fangs * Lana Parks: Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Alice Phylar: Susan Sto Helit (Discworld) * Emily Phylar: The RED Heavy (TF2) * Gwen Phylar: A fairy * Joy Phylar: A pea in a peapod * Brianna Prester: A sexy cat, i.e. a catsuit plus ears and a tail * Jamie Prester: Dr. Horrible (Doctor Horrible's Sing-Along Blog) * Tansy Ragwort: A decaying corpse * Karmen Rodriguez: Karmen Sandiego * Kiki Rodriguez: Sexy French Maid * Katrina Rodriguez: T-Shirt that reads: "I'm too old for a costume, but not for candy." * Quin Rodriguez: Beethoven * Kesara Rodriguez: Adolph Hitler * Kathrine Rodriguez: A frog * Pablo Rodriguez: A lion * Sean Romero: Simo Hayha * Bonnie Clyde Rowle: Alyx Vance? (Half-Life 2) * Shi Mei: Herself aka Chinese girl * Libby Tanner: Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) * Elly Valens: Sexy Peasant girl * Dan Veidt: A ninja! * Aaron Vincent: Kallos Tei (Male lead of The Fairest, shoujo manga series began in 2027) * Alex Vincent: Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Andi Vincent: The RED Scout (TF2) * Beth Walton: Frankenstein's monster * Aaron Zeus: Elwood Blues (Blues Brothers) * Hermes Zeus: Jake Blues (Blues Brothers) * Aydan: Chip n' Dale Construction Worker Halloween 2029: * Rei Akutsumaki: A naked guy (i.e. a fleshsuit) * Harumi Akutsumaki: A Japanese ghost (i.e. a Stringy Haired Ghost Girl) * Yuichi Akutsumaki: Gekiganger 3 (the eponymous show that only exists in his mind/as a show-within-a-show on Martian Successor Nadesico) * Ingrid Anderson: Luna Roxana (GMCA RP) * Suzan Anderson: Emily Phylar * Rick Archer: Aziraphale (Good Omens) * Niobe Archer: Dorothea Carter, Time Traveller (Her own invention) * RSA: Light Yagami (Death Note) * Marcus Auron: Madmartigan (Willow) * Micheal Barker: A chartered accountant * Sally-Anne Barker/Kiku: Chii (Chobits) * Gwen Brooks: A genie * Danny Brooks: Kid Flash/Wally West (DC Comics) * Adam Cambridge: Sir Robin the Not Quite So Brave as Sir Lancelot (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) * Ryan Davidson: Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) * Apple dé Marquer: Claire Bennet (Heroes) * Soccer dé Marquer: A cowboy * Reiner Derring: Galahad (Arthurian legend) * Rebekka Derring: A sexy devil * Peter Donovan: Woody (Toy Story) * Adrian Donovan: Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Kay Fairhill: Himself wearing his leather armor * Kristy Fairhill: An exact duplicate of Shin's costume * Demetria Gibson: A generic office worker * Noah Gibson: Some yuri character Hitomi talked him into dressing as * Lucas Gibson: A robot * Ethan Grant: Professor Harold Hill (The Music Man) * Seth Greenwood: Himself, i.e. a knight in shining armor * Hector Iorg: A die. Presumably the six-sided kind. * Sarah Irons-Walker: A vampire * Frank Jackson: Mike Kent * Theo Johnson: Light Yagami (Death Note) * Emma Johnson: Dorothy (The Wizard of Oz) * Jake Johnson: V (V for Vendetta) * Sam Johnson: Trance (Transgenics RP) * Ash Johnson: Beetlejuice (the movie of the same name) * Simon Johnson: Gilgamesh Wulfenbach (Girl Genius) * Luke Jones: A Tusken Raider (Star Wars) * Padme Jones: Luna Travoria (Dominic Deegan) * Zoe "Z" Kammerer: A stripper-cop * Ichiro Kanagawa: Some sort of evil god dude * Akane Kanagawa: A monk (the D&D class) * Lizzy Kensington: A bride -- she wore her wedding dress from Seth * Walter Kensington: A wizard * Annie Kensington: Wednesday Addams (The Addams Family) * Dana Kensington: Atomic Betty (the eponymous cartoon) * Albert Kensington: Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Matt Kent: The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) * Mary Kent: Batgirl (DC Comics) * Joey Kent: Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) - matches Kat * Zack Kent: Superman (DC Comics) * Becky Kent: Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) - matches R&R * Seamus Kent: Danny Zuko (Grease) * Tony Kim: Himself circa 2003 * Shin Kim: A steampunk robot - matches Joss * Randy Kim: Rogi (Drifters RP) * Bellmaria Kim: Evangeline A.K. McDowell (Mahou Sensei Negima) * Nate King: Juhtan sat Dosta (Parthenon High RP) * Katerina Kinsler: Kim Possible (the eponymous show) * Rosemary & Rhiannon Kinsler: Blossom and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) - match Becky * Gray Lionheart: Dominic Deegan (the eponymous webcomic) * Naomi Llewellyn: Nanase Kitsune (El Goonish Shive) * Abby Maron: Twin Swedish barmaids * Sophie Mistry: A pirate ninja * Asher Mistry: Himself, only as a ghost * Griffin Mistry: Batman (DC Comics) * Linnea Mistry: A witch * Harry Norris: The Fifth Doctor (Doctor Who) * Finn O'Rourke: Finn MacCool (Irish mythology) * Will Page: Captain Carrot Ironfoundersson (Discworld) - matches his wife * Celeste Page: Sergeant Delphine Angua von Uberwald (Discworld) - matches her husband * Joss Page: A steampunk mad scientist * Bill Page: Arthur Dent (The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy) * Mira Page: Dairine Callahan (Young Wizards) * Tes Pairth: Herself/A sexy librarian * Lana Parks: A duck! The scariest costume of all! * Blake Phylar: Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist) - matches his wife * Kiya Phylar: Riza Hawkeye (Fullmetal Alchemist) - matches her husband * Greg Phylar: Phoenix Wright (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) * Emily Phylar: Ugg (HHFOA RP) * Brianna Prester: A Playboy bunny * Natalie Romero: Robin (DC Comics) * Sean Romero: Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Bonnie Clyde Rowle: Maddie Johnson * Aria Sanders: Elizabeth Sanders * Lewis Sinestair: Joseph Rictor (War RP) * Tracy Smith: Alice Liddell (Alice in Wonderland) * Cassie Smythe: The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) * Libby Tanner: Death of the Endless (The Sandman) * Elos Vincent: L (Death Note) * Andi Vincent: The Fourth Doctor (Doctor Who) * Alex Vincent: Asella ab Pixni (Magical School RP) * Aaron Vincent: Shinji Harako (a manga that doesn't exist in our world) * Beth Walton: Amaresk the Illumian Bard (???) * Luke Waters: King Leonidas of SPARTA!!! (300) * Becca Weys: Lenneth (Aftermath RP) * Alex Wright: Writer (Aftermath RP) * Xanadu: Ziggy Stardust (David Bowie) * Aaron Zeus: James Bond (the James Bond movies, duh) * Hermes Zeus: Hermes (Greek mythology) * Bob and George: Tom Petty and Paul McCartney